Simple Life Of A Normal Girl
by XxvampsrulezxX
Summary: Jackie is just a normal teenage girl who deals with a lot of junk and tries to deal with it. Lucky for her, she has a few friends and family that will be there with her through her rough times. Some virgal language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Why Daddy

"I'm leaving!" Those words kept replaying in my head as I ran to my best friends house. He left and it was all her fault. I can still see the scene in my head with it replaying over and over again.

*flashback*

"Honey. I'm back from the meeting," my Daddy had said. My Mom had had one of her friends over and for some reason didn't want Daddy to see him. "Quickly! Out the window! I'll call you when he leaves again Baby I promise!" My Mom had whispered.

_Baby?_ I thought. _I thought she only called Daddy Baby._

"What the fuck is going on!" Daddy yelled.

"Oh Baby! He's just a friend, I promise. We were just talking and he tried raping me! I was going to call the cops but my cell phone was nowhere around. Please forgive me Baby, please." _Mom was being raped? Didn't sound like it. Hmmmmm. _I got up from my bed and went to my parents room. What I saw is something I never thought I ever would've seen.

"MOM!" I couldn't help it. My eyes began to tear up at the sight. "You're cheating on Daddy?" I could only whisper. "I thought you loved Daddy."

"So this is how you spend time when I'm away. You become a worthless little whore. Well you know what? You can go fuck every guy out there for all I care now. I'm leaving!"

_WHAT!_

"Daddy, no!" Oh my God! He can't leave. I can't lose my Daddy.

"I'm sorry Baby Girl. I'm not going to stay here and be cheated on by your slut ass of a mother." The tears began to fall right then and there. I can't lose my Daddy. I can't.

"Take me with you then Daddy! Please!" Oh my gosh. This can't be happening!

"Baby Girl, I would love to but I can't. I don't got custody of you."

"Who cares about custody Daddy. Please. I want to go with you! I don't want to be with Mom!"

"I'm sorry Baby. You can come visit soon , OK?" I ran out of the room before saying anything. I ran to my room I shared with my older brother Ethan.

I can't believe my Mother did that! She ruined my life! I fucking hate her. She's a bitch! I wish Daddy had custody of me and not her! Where's air when you need it? I can't breathe! I wish Ethan wasn't out. Wish he was here now and that Phoenix and Austin was older. I'm all alone now. Daddy gone. Ethan not here right now. Phoenix and Austin too young. Mom's a bitch.

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I-I-I I smile _

Jack! I forgot I was texting him!

Jack: Hello? Something wrong Jackie?

Jackie?

U there?

Let me know when you back (:

Me: So sorry Jack ): my Daddy left because of my mom :'( I hate her!

Jack: Omg im sorry Jackie why don't ucome and tell me what happened

Me: Aren't you dealing with Lil right now?

Jack: When aint I lol she also wants to see "her" Jay now but your mine not hers don't tell her though don't need her mad again

Me: Lol, I think I'm hers not yours boy. Might just tell her so you get all the trouble. ;)

Jack: Ugh u wouldn't dare

Me: Oh I would and you know it lol.

Jack: Ugh just get ur ass over here before I come and drag it here

Me: Ok ok ok. I'm coming. I love you best friend (:

Jack: I know u do who doesn't love me

Me: Aww, my best friend don't love me ):

Jack: Lol u know I love ya 2 best bud

Me: I'm not a bud! Ugh!

Jack: Then come on u get 10 min before u see me there

Me: Alright alright! I'm coming

Jack: Cya in a bit Jackie

Jack could always brightened my mood. I really do love him. I wish he would make my dream come true though. Like it would ever happen. He'll never ask me out and I'll have to find someone else. Maybe I could take Isaiah's offer up. He been asking me out since 2nd grade but I never felt that way about him. He's always been a brother and nothing else.

I open my window and jumped onto the tree. "Shoot!" I yelled-whispered. About fell. I slowly climb down and take off towards my crushes house. While I'm running there, I think about what happened. Why would she cheat on Daddy like that? How long has it been happening? I might never get to see him again! He helped me through the roughest times in my life. Like the time I was… Ugh, can't even think of it.

I climb over the fence and jump through his window. "Jack!"

"Shit!" I heard him yell.

"I tell Mommy! You say bad word!" I giggle because it's so adorable hearing Lil say that. She runs into the room yelling "Jay!" I bend down and pick her up. Gotta love 4 year olds.

"Well hey there Lil. Nice to see you."

"Jack say bad word!"

"No I didn't! Shut up Lilly!" Here comes Jack into the room now looking messy as heck. Yet sexy as always. That black hair which is every where like always. Mmmm. Those bright blue eyes make me wanna melt. Lips that I just wanna kiss and his slightly tanned skin. Mmmm….

"Yo Jackie. Fly your way back to Earth there." Uh-oh. I think I dazed out. Oops. I blink and see Jack there laughing his butt off. I stick my tongue out at him.

"I been here. Where have you been?" I put Lil down and run and hug him.

"I been on planet Jackie searching for their queen but couldn't find her."

"You idiot!" I say laughing.

" Let me go lay Lilly down and then you can say what happened ok?"

"Mhmm," I say sitting on his bed. He goes to pick Lil up and she runs away.

"Help me Jay!" Oh my gosh. Not this game again. "He going to put me in jail!" I pick up a giggling kid and set her on the bed next to me. What happened next was a shock to me. Jack wasn't fast enough at stopping and fell on top of me. Oh. My. Gosh. What I would do for us to be dating right now. I would freaking kiss those lips right now. This was so oh my gosh. I don't know what it was.

We stayed like that for probably 10 minutes till he jumped up saying "Sorry about that." My face had turned bright red.

"It's cool."

"You like Jay! You like Jay!" Lil was saying. I swore I heard Jack say "Shut up." He took her hand and led her to her room. Did he really like me too? So many questions were running through my head now.

"So. What happened." He sat next to me on the bed.

I explained everything that happened from the time my Daddy got there to the time I went into my room. I don't remember when I started to cry or when he put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. Whenever it happened, I'm glad it did..

"Oh Jackie. I'm sorry. Where was Ethan at the time?"

"P-p-p-part-t-ty." Ugh. Hate crying. I can barely talk. "Sh-sh-should-d-dn't we g-get sleep-p-p?"

"Yea I guess." He layed back and hugged me real quick then moved his arm. "You sure you want to go to school tomorrow?" _School? Shoot. I forgot about it._

"N-not really."

"Then looks like we have a free day to ourselves." Ourselves? I don't know if I'll be able to live. A full day with just me and Jack. I could die! "Well, good night Jackie."

"Night Jack." I send a quick text to my Daddy before falling asleep.

_Love you Daddy. I miss you already, wish you would come back._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Day Alone…. Maybe?

"Jay! Jay! Jay! Wake up Jay!" Ugh. Is it really time to get up? I roll over and check the time. 5:38.

"Lil. It's only 5. Go back to bed." I complain.

"I no sleepy Jay!" She gonna end up waking Jack up and it too early for him to be getting up.

"Alright alright. How about we go watch a movie?"

"Finding Nemo Jay!" She screamed.

"Only if you're quiet." I yawned.

"Oopsies!" She giggled. I get up and continue yawning while stretching. I pick her up and walk towards her room.

"Hmmm." _Where was the movie at?_ "Here it is."

"Yay!" After putting it in then and pressing play, I sat down on her bed. She jumped on the bed and sat between my legs, rocking herself. Good thing I love this movie or this would be torture. Getting up early to watch a movie you don't like.

About halfway into the movie, Lil fell asleep and I started to doze. I think there was maybe a few minutes of the movie left when I was out.

So many minutes later I was woken by Jack. "You two ever gonna wake up? It's already 10." 10? I sat up yawning and stretching.

"I was awake before you were. I was up at 5 with your sister so shut the heck up now!" I was not a morning person.

"Woah! Chill out. Someone must be PMSing," he said laughing. I glared and said, "No I'm not thank you."

_Answer the phone_

_Your Older Brother's Calling_

_Answer the phone_

_Before I kick Jack's ass_

_Answer the ph-_

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you!" Shoot. Forgot to give him a text saying I wasn't home.

"I'm at Jack's hou-"

"Get your ass home now!" "I want to spe-hey!" Jack just ripped the cell right outta my hand and started arguing. I wasn't paying attention to what was being said.

Suddenly, the memories from last night hit. When I say they hit, I mean the hit and they hit hard. Everything came out. Love. Hate. Anger. Sadness. Fear. Everything. Nothing was left inside. It all came out. My Daddy leaving. My slut of a mother cheating on him for some black ass dude who is probably going to leave her in a week. (Not racist I promise!)

I don't know how long I was crying, but I was picked up and placed on Jack's bed. He wrapped his arms around me and just let me cry everything out. He kept saying everything was going to be ok. I wish it was. I wish this was a dream. I wish when I went home my Daddy would be there watching T.V. with my Mom.

_Knock Knock_

"I'll get it," Jack said. I nodded and let him up. I was wiping my face when I heard, "I suggest you move now!" _Ethan?_

"_Ethan?" I walked into the living room._

"_You're coming home no-what happened?" He went from pissed to worried. "Did you fucking hurt her?" Then back to pissed. I ran up to him and hugged him and began crying again. He kept saying everything was going to be ok but it wasn't. Daddy was gone and I only had Ethan and Jack left._

"_You didn't hear did you?" I know he didn't and he would hate Mom but I don't care._

"_Hear what?"_

"_Daddy left for good! Mom was cheating on Daddy so he moved out. He never coming back." Ethan walked and sat down. He pulled me next to him and held me. I felt so weak and pathetic right now. God was hating me for some reason. He lets me get ra-not going to say it. Then not even a month later have my Daddy leave. I need my Daddy. Maybe I can earn enough money and go live with him. Forget custody._

"_She cheated on him?" I nod. "That bitch."_

_We stayed how we were for the next who knows how long. It could've been hours for all I know. I eventually got calmed down enough to talk. Even though it was only to whisper. "He's gone."_

"_He could be dead," Jack said. Suddenly I was stiff. Dead? No. Never. Images of my Daddy dead ran through my head. I lost it again. I wouldn't live if he was dead. "Shit sorry Jackie." _

"_I swear hurt her again and you won't have to worry about hurting her anymore." Always so protective. Not the first threat he gave though. The others were a lot worse._

"_Damn sorry, didn't know it would hurt her." I wanted to say it was ok but I just couldn't. I couldn't speak._

"_I'll leave you two alone today, but I swear if I find out she got hurt, you'll regret ever living."_

"_I'll be fine Ethan, just g-g-go," I managed to get out. He got up and I ran to Jack. I felt awful and weak. "Bye Ethan," I whispered._

"_Bye Jackie. Let me know if he hurts you." *sigh* _

"_I will." He walked out the house then Jack said "So, Busch Gardens first?"_

"_Sure," I said smiling. Fun day hopefully._


End file.
